Emerald Empire: The Legend of Five Rings Companion
Emerald Empire: The Legend Of Five Rings Companion was the fourth source book for Third Edition of the Legend of the Five Rings roleplaying game. Credits * Writing: Shawn Carman, Richard Farrese, Douglas Sun, Brian Yoon. (uncredited: Rusty Priske, Nancy Sauer) * Editor: Rob Hobart, Douglas Sun, Julie Zinser. * Line Developers: Douglas Sun. * Art Director: Ken Carpenter. * Graphic Designers: Nate Barnes, Rodney Saenz. * Cover Artist: Andrew Hepworth. * Interior Artists: Steve Argyle, Matthew S. Armstrong, Drew Baker, Beet, Jeffrey Carlisle, Miguel Coimbra, Thomas Denmark, John Donahue, Randy Elliott, Jason Engle, Anthony Francisco, Carl Frank, Anthony Grabski, Andrew Hepworth, David Hudnut, Llyn Hunter, Mike Jackson, Hugh Jamieson, Veronica Jones, Michael Kaluta, Michael Komarck, Amandine Labarre, April Lee, Chuck Lukacs, Thomas Manning, Britt Martin, Malcolm McClinton, Tony Moseley, Lee Moyer, William O'Connor, Glen Osterberger, Jim Pavelec, Eric Polak, Mike Raabe, Karl Richardson, Charles Urbach, Brad Williams, Jonathan Hunt, Dærick W. Gröss, David Horne, Beth Trott, Steven Belledin, Ed Cox, Dan Scott, Byron Wackwitz, Patrick McEvoy, Edward Fetterman, Chris Seaman, Tyler Walpole, Jon Hodgson, Franz Vohwinkel, Matt Dixon, Pia Guerra, Chris Dien, Timothy Lantz. * Brand Manager: Todd C. Rowland. * Production Manager: Ken Carpenter. * Chief Executive Officer: John Zinser. Contents Introduction (page 4) * Fiction with Miya Nishio * Overview of the Crab Clan ** Ancestral Kami : Hida ** Families : *** Hida the traditional leading family and principal bushi family. *** Hiruma supplier of scouts and secondary bushi family. *** Kuni the Crab's shugenja family. *** Yasuki the merchant and courtier family. *** Kaiu the legendary smith and engineers of Rokugan. *** Toritaka an ex Minor Clan the Falcon. ** Their lands ** Their Character ** Their Legacy and their Place in Rokugan Chapter 1: Geography (page 8) * Fiction with Moto Aya * Environments and Terrain * Mountains * Forests * Plains * Coastline * Wildlife * Unaligned Lands * Risks and Rewards * Ruins and Forgotten Places * The Shadowlands * New Mechanics ** New Advantages *** Blessing of the Land *** Draw Upon the Land *** Lore of the Land * Overview of the Crane Clan ** Ancestral Kami : Doji ** Families : *** Daidoji the Crane primary bushi family and the core of the Crane armies. *** Doji so talented at court that their names became synonymous of courtly arts and diplomacy. *** Kakita embodies the soul of the Crane as the most renowned swordsman and artisans of the Empire. *** Asahina the pacifistic shugenja family of the Crane tracing its root to Isawa Asahina of the Phoenix Clan. *** Yasuki partly a Crab family of merchants and negotiators. ** Their Land ** Their Character ** Their Legacy and their Place in Rokugan Chapter 2: Customs (page 34) * Fiction with Doji Barahime * Ritual and Routine ** The Samurai ** Monks ** The Bonge * Way Stations of a Life ** Birth and Death ** The Gempukku Ceremony ** Weddings * Everyday Manners and Mores ** Gift-giving ** Guests and Hosting ** Food in Rokugan ** Dining Customs By Clan * Unique Customs of the Great Clans * Pastimes and Entertainments ** Samurai ** The Bonge * Overview of Dragon Clan ** Ancestral Kami : Togashi ** Families *** Togashi also known as the Order of Togashi or Ise Zumi and leading family of the clan. *** Hitomi also known as the Order of Hitomi or Kikage Zumi. *** Hoshi also known as the Order of Hoshi or Tsurai Zumi. *** Mirumoto the principal bushi family and link to the outside world of the Dragon. *** Tamori now the shugenja family since the defection of the Agasha. *** Kitsuki the courtier and famous magistrate and investigator family. ** Their Lands ** Their Character ** Their Legacy and their Place in Rokugan Chapter 3: Society (page 62) * Fiction with ronins in Nanashi Mura * The Celestial Order * The Mandate of Heaven * The Emperor * The Kuge, Servants of the Emperor * The Buke, Servants of the Kuge * Ronin * Budoka and Ashigaru * The Clergy * The Bonge * The Eta * The Gaijin * The Shadowlands * Vassal Families * Overview of the Imperial Families ** Ancestral Kami : Hantei ** Families *** Seppun the Imperial bushi family. *** Otomo the Emperor's own courtier managing the Imperial Court. *** Miya who serve as a secondary courtier family and herald of the Emperor. *** Toturi the newest Imperial Family since the end of the Hantei line and the ascension of Toturi I. ** Their Lands ** Their Character ** Their Legacy and their Place in Rokugan Chapter 4: Politics (page 106) * Fiction with Doji Chieri and Doji Fujie * The Goings-On in the Court * The Imperial Court * The Courts of the Clan Champions * Family Courts * The Courts of the Minor Clans * Provincial Courts * Positions of Power ** The Shogun ** The Emerald Champion ** The Jade Champion ** The Imperial Advisor ** The Imperial Chancellor ** The Imperial Herald ** The Voice of the Emperor ** Other Positions of Power * Protocol and Etiquette * New Mechanics * Optional Rules : Social Positions * Random Events at Court * Overview of the Lion Clan ** Ancestral Kami : Akodo ** Families *** Akodo the leading Family and the first bushi family of the Lion. They also provide the leadership cadre of the Lion's formidable military establishment. *** Matsu the secondary bushi family. *** Kitsu descendant of the Kitsu] an ancient leonine spirit creature nearly exterminated by Akodo and now the shugenja family of the Lion. *** Ikoma represent the Lion in the courtly realm and are the historians and heroic bards of the clan. ** Their Lands ** Their Character ** Their Legacy and their Place in Rokugan Chapter 5: Commerce & Economics (page 134) * Fiction with Yasuki Kenji * Money in Rokugan ** Money and the Bonge : Merchants ** Money and the Bonge : Peasants ** Money and the Clergy * Trade Routes ** Overland Routes ** Seagoing Trade * Agriculture, Mining and Craft * Overview of the Mantis Clan ** Ancestral Kami : Kaimetsu-Uo ** Families *** Yoritomo the leading family and both the primary bushi and courtier family. *** Tsuruchi formerly the Wasp Clan and the secondary bushi family. *** Moshi the shugenja family. ** Their Lands ** Their Character ** Their Legacy and their Place in Rokugan Chapter 6: Law & Order (page 150) Chapter 7: Religion (page 168) Chapter 8: Education (page 180) Chapter 9: War (page 208) Appendix: People of Rokugan (page 208) Category:RPG Books